


well this ain't no sideshow

by notthebigspoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Treated Seriouslyish anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He calls me Kylo in his head?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	well this ain't no sideshow

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lies of the Beautiful People by Sixx A.M.

Jealousy is a useless emotion that displays weakness of character. That is what he has always been taught. Personally, Fenris never looked at it in a lofty manner, he simply didn't see the point or energy in envying those who had things he did not. And to be utterly honest, he didn't wish to have the responsibility of being master of the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren was quite welcome to the job. More importantly, he deserved it. He was the most powerful of them all, though his powers were at times uncertain, and he would only grow stronger.

Perhaps it was the lack of jealousy and his resolve to be loyal to whosoever their Supreme Leader decreed their master that made Snoke treat Fenris with more indulgence than he did some of Fenris's brethren. Just as much was expected out of him, of course, but he escaped some of the verbal and mental lashing and scrutiny that the other Knights suffered. Then, they were far more vocal in their protestation o fKylo Ren's position as Master, particularly since his defeat at the hands of an untrained girl.

In the course of Ren's recovery, Fenris has been temporarily reassigned by the Snoke to the Finalizer. He obeyed the Supreme Leader without question, of course, and it's his responsibility to come to the assistance of his master, but he can admit he isn't overly pleased about it. He's never enjoyed being in the cold emptiness of space, much preferring to be planet side, nature always making him feel infinitely stronger. It can't be helped.

It can't be helped but it doesn't feel right. He roams the ship endlessly, and notes with amusement the way storm troopers head the other way when they see them coming. Though Fenris has never found Kylo particularly frightening, he's told that the crew of the Finalizer is often terrified of him. He relates these occurrences to his Master when he is finally permitted to see him, sitting at his bedside and relating what he's learned and observed.

“They wheel about as if they expect to be beheaded.”

“Most of them would have it coming.” Kylo says, slowly and hoarsely. He's only been awake a few hours and his soft voice is rough with disuse. But there's a hint of amusement that makes Fenris smile. “And General Hux?”

Fenris grins. “He appears to greatly resent me for not being you.”

“He... does?”

“Immensely, Master.” Fenris snickers. “Scarcely tolerates me and sometimes it's hard to stay out of his head, with how loud he's shouting in his head that that's not how Kylo does things.”

“He calls me Kylo in his head?”

“You're hopeless. It's adorable.”

“Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now.”

“Because I'm your favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can identify Fenris and where he's from, you get cookies. Or a drabble. Because reasons.


End file.
